Spandam
}} Spandam è un membro della CP0. Aspetto Spandam è un uomo pallido di media statura, con una corporatura esile e i capelli viola che gli arrivano alle spalle. Attorno agli occhi ha dei segni neri e il suo naso è nero. Indossa una maschera marrone che gli copre parte del viso per via delle ferite che gli ha ptocurato Franky anni fa. Porta un vestito nero sopra una camicia violacea, due guanti marroni, le scarpe bianche e una cintura vistosa. Come capo del CP5 Spandam indossava un giaccone scuro che arrivava fino ai piedi con il simbolo del Governo Mondiale, una camicia bianca, una cravatta nera, e pantaloni e scarpe nere. Da bambino Spandam indossava un vestito elegante e dei pantaloni a strisce verticali. Inoltre portava un papillon. Dopo il salto temporale indossa un cappello, un mantello di piume e un vestito a strisce verticali. Personality Spandam is very clumsy (he tends to spill coffee on himself during moments of excitement) and short tempered, with special sensitivity towards his name. Franky's nickname for him, Spanda (due to his panda-like markings around the eyes and nose), always causes him to lose his head. As a result, Spandam comes off mostly as a comedic villain like Buggy, though he often reveals real malice when gloating over his prisoners - as seen when he broke his promise of the Straw Hat Pirates' safety, and proceeded to beat on his defenseless captive, Nico Robin. He is not detached from the idea of exploitation, backstabbing, or the use of loopholes to get his own way, as he has proven many times in the past. Spandam is also very sadistic as seen by how he treated Nico Robin. Spandam is also a great believer of the absolute justice conveyed by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, and believes that the end justifies the means, with the end being the acquisition of the ancient weapons and the means being as many murders or sacrifices as it takes. He sees himself as the world's greatest hero for capturing Robin, and is very interested in his rank and prestige, often coming across as extremely power-hungry, even contemplating using the weapons' power for his own benefit, instead of the world's - unlike the other agents, who do not want any recognition whatsoever. He has no consideration for the lives of others at all and does not even consider the loss of innocents, only having power at his command. He likes plans to go perfectly fine and gets annoyed when they do not. Spandam's main character trait is his cowardly outlook on life - even when he does not display his cowardice, he is constantly thinking about such things. He is confident only when he feels safe because he has no strength, seeing as he has a Douriki of 9 - an average Marine has 10, so he relies on others to protect him. Thus to this end, every move that he made throughout the Enies Lobby Arc was a move to put his safety above all others. Moreover, though the fault for the destruction of Enies Lobby falls solely in his hands, he uses the members of the CP9 as his scapegoats to avoid the blame being pinned on him. Though this granted him some protection, he made enemies of his former co-workers. He appears to underestimate the strength of pirates and overestimate the strength of Marines, as once he heard a transmission saying that Luffy had defeated 500 marines, he is quoted as saying: "500? The soldiers aren't that weak!" He also accused the Straw Hats of stealing all the keys to Nico Robin's handcuffs, instead of beating up all CP9 members to get them. Relationships CP9 Spandam viewed CP9 as an unbeatable force and were the World Governments greatest assets. While CP9 was loyal to Spandam, they were not above bad mouthing him even in his presence with Kalifa constantly stating he was doing something causing sexual harassment or Kumadori being over dramatic with himself and being the only one to save Spandam from Franky biting on him. Even though Spandam is a weakling, Lucci respects him as his boss. Spandam also believes in Lucci’s strength and he always refers to him as the strongest member of the organization. However, once CP9 was defeated by the Straw Hats, Spandam framed them for the loss of Nico Robin and Enies Lobby to save himself and they became a renegade crew. Lucci also called a crippled Spandam stating that they will come for him someday and get revenge. World Government Spandam is a loyal follower of the World Government. He does whatever they ask without question and, like Akainu, is a firm follower of Absolute Justice. However, Spandam was not above manipulating the Gorosei to carry out the mission of trying to gain the blueprints of Pluton to rule the world. He even believes everything the government does is right. Spandine Spandam è il figlio di Spandine. I due sono alquanto legati, tanto che quando Spandine ha creduto di morire ha supplicato i suoi colleghi di lasciare la sua carica al figlio. Inoltre, dopo l'incidente di Enies Lobby, i due si sono riuniti per pianificare l'uccisione degli ex agenti del CP9. Enemies Franky Spandam holds a grudge against Franky for scarring his face years ago and for destroying the blueprints for Pluton. Franky himself hates Spandam for framing him, Iceburg, and Tom for the attack on Water 7 years ago and for sending Tom to his death. Franky took his revenge by pounding Spandam to bits and crushing him with his own weapon. Spandam also is annoyed when Franky calls him "Spanda". Nico Robin Spandam viewed himself as a hero for capturing Robin and forcing her to the situation she was in. He went as far as to physically and mentally torture her by grabbing her hair, punching her and even shoving her face in the stone all the while laughing at her misery. He even gladly told her that he's the son of the man who forced her life the way it is while enjoying her crying and her suffering. However, once Robin was freed thanks to Franky, she went as far as to brutally take her revenge by slapping him senseless and broke his back to let him suffer for what he did to her. Forza e abilità In qualità di capo del CP9 Spandam aveva autorità sugli agenti tra i più forti del Governo Mondiale. Poco prima degli eventi di Enies Lobby, Spandam ha ottenuto dall'ammiraglio Aokiji il privilegio di invocare un Buster Call. Fisicamente Spandam è molto debole, tanto che i suoi Doriki sono solo nove, meno di quelli di un semplice Marine. Nonostante ciò è abbastanza resistente da sopravvivere a molti colpi infertigli da Usop, Franky e Robin. Quest'ultima gli ha anche spezzato la spina dorsale, ma dopo due anni Spandam si è dimostrato in grado di camminare. Spandam è molto intelligente, tanto da convincere gli astri di saggezza a cambiare la loro politica nei confronti delle armi ancestrali e di riuscire ad escogitare un piano per incastrare Tom e i suoi apprendisti. Inoltre grazie ad alcuni suoi contatti è stato in grado di entrare in possesso di due frutti del diavolo. Armi Spandam possiede una spada di nome Funkfleed, la quale, grazie a un frutto del diavolo, ha preso vita e può trasformarsi in un elefante. Spandam non ha grandi capacità nal maneggiarla, tuttavia gli basta dare degli ordini a Funkfleed affinchè la spada li esegui e affronti indipendentemente l'avversario. History Past Fourteen years before the start of the main storyline, Spandam manipulated the Gorosei to change their policy about preventing the Ancient Weapons from being recovered and to allow him to revive the weapons to combat the increase in pirate activity. However, Spandam's machination was really to depose the government and rule the world himself. Spandam used to be the CP5 leader and was the first one to come after the Pluton blueprints held by Tom. When Tom refused, Spandam framed him by using Franky's battleships on a judiciary ship, making it seem like Tom and his apprentices (Cutty Flam and Iceburg) were the culprits. In the end, Spandam was outsmarted (as Tom safely hid the plans away) and only got a very scarred face for his trouble (courtesy of Cutty Flam). When Cutty Flam tried to stop the train, Spandam ordered them to keep going and laughed at his suffering when he was run down by the train. Spandam became the chief of CP9 about six years later, replacing his father Spandine. Rob Lucci was also with him as proven in his mini-flashback. Three years after that, Spandam dispatched CP9 to Water 7 to finish what he was trying to do before: seize the blueprints. Water 7 Arc Spandam acquired the authority to summon the Buster Call with the Golden Den Den Mushi on the admiral's behalf. Spandam was not seen in the story until when the CP9 contacted him about capturing Franky. Spandam ordered them to bring Franky to Enies Lobby. Franky was shocked and angry of hearing Spandam's voice after so many years and Spandam mocked Franky for being weak like he is now, but accidentally spilled his coffee on him and prompted Blueno to hang up on him. Enies Lobby Arc Before the Battle with the Straw Hats Before the arrival of CP9, Spandam was seen with the other members: Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori over the reasons of why the mission they were assigned of only killing three people turned into over twenty people. While all of them tried to explain and Jabra losing his temper with Fukuro and Kumadori, Spandam tried telling them it was alright since the mission was a success, but accidentally spilled coffee on himself again and screamed in pain from how hot it was. He is then informed that the Straw Hats have arrived at the gate and orders the marines to wake up Oimo and Kashi. He is also informed that Luffy is rampaging throughout the island, but due to the informer getting knocked out, he assumes only five marines have been defeated instead of 500. He was later seen greeting Lucci and the others while delighted at seeing Franky again after so many years and thrilled at having finally caught Robin. As the CP9 members start to make fun of Spandam and not how weak he is compared to them, he defends himself on how his sword Funkfreed helps make up for that. Kalifa continues to state how he keeps doing sexual harassment, shocking him and is annoyed by Kumadori's and Jabra's moment together. He tells them about how Aokiji allowed him the Golden Den Den Mushi and when Robin asks why he was given one despite him not being an admiral, Spandam punches her and tells her to mind her business and states it does not matter since she's done for. When he laughs about how he will finally get the blueprints for Pluton, Franky bites him for mocking Tom's sacrifice and is saved (rather poorly) by Kumadori, in the process knocking his Den Den Mushi off the hook. Before CP9 leaves, he gives Kaku and Kalifa Devil Fruits that he had obtained through his many connections and tells them to eat them, hoping to make CP9 even stronger. After hearing that there's an emergency call coming in, he assumes that the Straw Hats have been annihilated and begins to gloat to Robin about it before answering the Den Den Mushi. Much to his shock, he is instead informed that the Straw Hats have arrived at the courthouse and Luffy has defeated over 1000 Marines, causing Spandam to ask what happened to the original five. He's even more shocked when Oimo and Kashi changed sides and allied with the Straw Hats. He then runs to the window where he sees Blueno on the courthouse roof and cries out what in the world is happening on Enies Lobby. After Luffy calls out to Robin, Spandam runs back to the window. He is shocked when he sees that Blueno has been defeated by Luffy and claims that a pirate could never defeat a CP9 agent like Blueno. Panicking, he orders the marines to assemble the CP9 members. He is then shocked that Franky's butt is inflating. Franky states he will self-destruct, causing Spandam to run for his life despite tripping on the stairs. However, Franky instead used a move called Coup De Boo to fart and free him and Robin and land on the outer edge of the roof. Spandam tells CP9 not to let them get away and restrain them. When Robin shouts to Luffy about how she does not want to be rescued and just wants to die, Spandam laughs and claps in excitement over the situation and welcomes CP9 to the top of the roof with the others. When Jabra asks if they can kill him, Spandam tells him to wait and wants to let Luffy suffer over the fact that despite coming to save Robin, she does not want to be saved and is shocked by Luffy's rudeness of picking his nose despite Spandam's threats. He is later scared over the fact that the other members of the crew are fully present to fight CP9. When Spandam decides to use the Buster Call, Robin begs him not to, stating he has no idea the horror of what it can do. Enies Lobby Incident Spandam then tells the crew about how challenging the World Government means challenging the whole world and that the mark of the World Government is absolute, with over 170 nations in unity with the government and states that all of those nations are Robin's enemies. With Luffy now understanding who Robin's enemies are, he orders Sogeking to burn down the flag, and they officially declare war on the World Government. Spandam is shocked by this and shouts that they now have no chance of surviving with the whole world as their enemy, while Luffy just shouts if he wants to see about that, causing Spandam to become afraid of him. When Franky decides to place a bet with Spandam after having witnessed the Straw Hats valor and when Robin finally shouted out she wants to live, Spandam demands what he means. Franky reveals that he had the Pluton blueprints on him the whole time, much to Spandam's, even Lucci's and Kaku's shock. Spandam is ecstatic that the blueprints are right in front of him all the while ignoring Franky's bet on who will win the fight. When Franky burns the blueprints, Spandam is speechless. Franky declares that he will burn them now so a second Pluton can never be built again and so an idiot like Spandam can never get his hands on such a weapon. Spandam, infuriated that Franky destroyed the blueprints, pushed Franky off the edge of the Tower of Justice while he was distracted, but was saved (being struck by the Rocketman by Kokoro). Spandam tells CP9 that it is their job to win and protect his life no matter what and keep his status safe. Afterwards, he moves with Robin and Lucci to the lower ends of the tower to take her across the Bridge of Hesitation. Spandam was assisted by Lucci to take Robin to the Gates of Justice. Along the way, Lucci stayed behind to fight Monkey D. Luffy, and Spandam foolishly activates the Buster Call by accident, causing chaos and confusion to ensue on the island due to him shouting how useless the Marines are and how he does not care about their lives, only his and keeping Robin from escaping. While on the way at the end, Robin would continuously try to escape and keep herself from reaching the end by biting the edge of the bridge while Spandam mocks her for her weakness and how she has no hope left and that the Straw Hats will be killed and she will never be saved. As he brags about how he's the son of Spandine, the man who caused the life she lived, finally causes her to break into tears while he laughs at her pain. He drags her to the end by her hair and nearly reaches the gate. However, he was hit at long-range with one of Sogeking's explosive projectile attacks, allowing Nico Robin to escape and break free of her handcuffs thanks to Franky saving her and gaining the rest of the keys from Sogeking, much to Spandam's horror when he realizes that the "unbeatable" CP9 has indeed been defeated. When he tried to attack Robin to prevent her from escaping, Franky crushed him with his own sword, finally settling his vendetta for what he did to Tom. Robin's first act was to beat him by slapping him senseless for everything he did to her and nearly left his face swollen to great size; he passes out from the pain as well as from Sogeking shooting him again. As the Straw Hats are escaping on the returned Going Merry, he recovers (though now horribly bruised and swollen) and gives the order to fire stating Aokiji gave him permission to do so despite Robin being on board (though this is just another lie). He gets extremely frustrated that the CP9 and the Buster Call were unable to stop a small group of pirates. Robin notices this and, thinking about all the pain he caused her, uses her "Clutch" move on him, to the extent that his back breaks in half as her group sails off. CP9's Independent Report After the battle, he decides that it was the unforgivable errors of CP9 that caused his mission to fail and orders marines to capture them, marking the beginning of CP9's journey to evade the marines and explaining why CP9 could not turn to the government for medical help. Despite his injuries, he survived, although he is currently heavily bandaged in the hospital, and he receives a Den Den Mushi call of sorts. However, he is shocked to find it to be his former subordinate Rob Lucci, calling him as the remainder of CP9 fights off the Marines he had sent after them, and promising to return someday. After that, he teams up with his father Spandine, to plot the assassination of CP9. Dressrosa Arc After the timeskip, Spandam is reintroduced as a member of CP-0. With his back completely healed, he now acts as a subordinate to Rob Lucci. He and Lucci went to Dressrosa to recover evidence of the Donquixote Family's smuggling operations only to find that they were already taken. Anime and Manga Differences * In the escape scene from Enies Lobby between Marines and the Straw Hat Pirates differs between the anime and the manga. In the anime, the scene is extended. Robin uses Cien Fleurs: Defense to slow cannon balls and Franky lobs them back to the Marines. Zoro and Sanji grabs an unconscious Luffy to stop cannon balls and fling them back, while in the manga he was conscious and foaming at the mouth after they had done so. Also, Robin used Seis Fleurs: Clutch to break Spandam's spine. In the manga, she does so and there is a crack and he slumps back. In the anime, his body fades out, only showing his skeleton and showing it break directly in half. Early One Piece In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, an early concept of Spandam is revealed. The early concept of Spandam was originally supposed to have a more blatant panda theme, such as him having panda ears. Trivia * Following CP9's animal theme, he has a panda theme, because not only does he have markings around his eyes and nose resembling that of a panda, but his name also has the word panda in it. This is also presumably the reason behind why Franky calls him Spanda, much to Spandam's chagrin. * Spandam's mask is almost identical to the mask worn by professional wrestler Mick Foley when portraying his Mankind character. Foley noticed the resemblance on Twitter and inquired as to possible gimmick infringement, only to be assured that Oda was a fan of wrestling by those familiar with Oda's tributes and references to both Eastern and Western pop culture figures within the series. After learning more about Oda's methods Foley happily approved of the resemblance calling it a "cool tribute". Navigazione de:Spandam en:Spandam zh:斯潘達姆 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:CP-AIGIS0 Categoria:Ex membri CP5 Categoria:Ex membri CP9 Categoria:Spadaccini